The present invention is directed to inflatable cushion apparatus, particularly those configured for therapeutic use as support for a patient's legs in the treatment of leg ulcers and related disorders.
Hundreds of thousands of people suffer from inadequate circulation in the lower legs which prompts the development of swelling and/or open sores or ulcers. Treatment of such ailments has developed into three categories: elevation; compressive stockings or bandaging; and medicinal or cleansing salves. It has been determined, however, that elevation is a far more efficient, simple and economical method of treatment of such ailments.
Mere elevation is insufficient, though, since the manner in which the elevation is accomplished determines whether the treatment will be effective. If done improperly, elevation can cause complications or simply be ineffective. Most patients, even in hospitals, receive leg elevation treatment which is either therapeutically ineffective or anatomically uncomfortable or both, such as elevation of only the foot or simultaneous, inappropriate elevation of the upper body. Appropriate treatment consists of raising the lower legs to a level above the upper body, with the lower legs extending horizontally. The upper legs should be raised at an incline. Such positioning promotes draining of excess fluids from the swollen areas. It is accordingly desirable to provide a leg support which is simple to construct and use, which immediately places a patient into the proper treatment position.
Previous leg support constructions typically consisted of a simple wedge, covered by fabric or other material and filled with foamed rubber, batting or the like. Such supports tended to absorb fluids and, over time, became matted, lost resilience, or permanently deformed. It is therefore further desirable to provide a support which is moisture-proof, resilient, and resistant to wear, tear and fatigue.
It is known in the prior art to provide a foot or leg support, such as a hassock, with an inflatable construction. An example of such construction is Hurdel. U.S. Pat. No. 623,548. In Hurdel '548, a substantially box-shaped inflatable envelope construction is provided. Other inflatable or fluid-filled cushions or supports may be found in Hilker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,831; and Sigona, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,004. However, such prior art supports do not provide an inclined portion which provides for the support of a patient's upper legs or thighs in an inclined position, while maintaining the upper body in a substantially flat horizontal position with the lower leg, ankle and foot in a similar horizontal position but raised relative to the patient's upper body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cushion or support apparatus which is configured to provide for the appropriate positioning of a patient's legs, for the treatment of leg ulcers and related disorders. It is a further object of the invention to provide a cushion which places a patient's lower legs in a horizontal elevated position, with the upper legs at an inclined position, while permitting the patient to maintain his upper body in a horizontal, lowered position, thus achieving a 6 to 8 inch elevation of the lower leg above the level of the person's heart.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a support or inflatable cushion apparatus, which is inflatable. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable cushion apparatus which is simply constructed and simple to use. Still another object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic leg supporter inflatable cushion apparatus, which is fabricated from water-resistant and wear resistant materials so as to be moisture-proof, resilient and resistant to permanent deformation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a therapeutic leg support apparatus which is provided with upper surfaces which are transiently deformable so as to conform slightly to the contours of a patient's leg surfaces for facilitated comfort in use.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.